Yukita Ryu
'Character First Name:' Yukita 'Character Last Name:' Ryu 'IMVU Username:' xXKiritoKirigayaXx 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 09/10/187 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Kirigakurian 'Height:' 4'11 'Weight:' 95lbs 'Blood Type:' O 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' scar running down the middle of his chest, this a result of an attempted ending of his life, early during his training in the academy. 'Affiliation:' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Yukita is quiet and reserved, extremely introverted and lives up to his Zodiac of the Virgo. Once you manage to get close to him you'll find out he's a really nice guy and is very passionate when it comes to those he cares about. He's hyper and friendly to any he considers a friend or buddy, which is why you'd only see his introverted side unless you managed to get past his very stubborn shell. He is also hotheaded and quick to anger, but normally controls it and doesn't let it show unless it gets really bad. Even though he is quiet and shut up in his shell, he does have his periods of kindness and will attempt to get others to be happy and in good spirits. He has a high self esteem and good confidence in himself as well, which in turn, if he gets close to someone that is, will spread to his team mates and friends. 'Behaviour:' He will stay away from crowds and doesn't talk much unless he knows you well and feels comfortable around you. He is nice and friendly once he is out of his shell, but that is pretty difficult to accomplish. He is mostly out of the village on missions or training, something that is natural for him. 'Nindo: (optional)' I'll protect my friends, no matter what. 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Ryu Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Genin. 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' Learning speed, Kenjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu 'Chakra color:' Crimson 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' 4 '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' 1 '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 39 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Kenjutsu T-1 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' During his time in the academy he was constantly betrayed by those he thought he could trust, this leading, partially, to his current introverted nature that most would see. This had gone on for several years, something not many would know more than likely because, ever since his best friend betrayed him and attempted to harm him in a training exercise, leaving a long scar running down the middle of his torso, he had shrunken in the shell he had tried for 10 years to finally get out of. Now he rarely talks to anyone and doesn't like to be around crowds, he will work with the team when he must but other than that he is normally just a loner. The reason he is a year older than the others in his team is because upon getting the injury from his friend, he had been kept in the hospital for almost three months, this causing him to miss and fail the graduation exams for the year, which in turn caused him to fall behind everyone else. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Light Ranton (talk) 02:03, April 29, 2014 (UTC)